


Playing with Wolves

by MicroFox25



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Bonding, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Possessive Behavior, Post-Second War with Voldemort, Remus Lupin Lives, Rimming, kind of but not quite werewolf, sort of werewolf?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 16:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11924838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MicroFox25/pseuds/MicroFox25
Summary: When Harry is injured and is healed by Moony during the full moon, he experiences some changed to his own body, including a need to be with Remus.





	Playing with Wolves

**Author's Note:**

> Because i wrote one with Sirius and Harry, which you can read [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11881407) i figured it would be fun to write Remus and Harry, too.

Arousal was thrumming through him like he’d never felt before. At first, he didn’t know what the feeling was. It started when Harry woke up in the forest during the full moon. It was years after the war, three in fact, and he didn’t expect to be attacked. He evaluated himself, noticing a line of blood streaming from his neck. “Shit, shit.” He pawed the forest floor for his wand, but came up empty.

That’s when he heard rustling behind him. Whoever had attacked him seemed to have planned for him to be attacked by a werewolf, because that’s exactly what would have happened if the particular werewolf wasn’t on Wolfsbane potion. He collapsed, losing too much blood. Why had he even woken up if he was literally bleeding out? Maybe a spell kept him unconscious and it was wearing off? The wolf came up, but hadn’t attacked. That’s how Harry knew that it was on Wolfsbane. 

He buried his hand in thick, coarse fur, everything from his vision just as he felt something hot and wet touching his neck. Harry had woken up in a strange cottage, jumping awake, feeling sick. He leaned over to the garbage can that was beside the couch, emptying the contents of his stomach. Whoever put the garbage can there would have known that he would have gotten sick. 

He looked around, noticing the cottage better. He was in the small living room looking at the front door. To his left, a small kitchen, to his right a hallway. He could guess that the bathroom and bedroom were in that direction. In the kitchen, a lump of a person was sitting, laying against the surface.

“E-excuse me?” He sat up, revealing dusty brown hair. Remus turned around, walking quickly to Harry. 

“Are you okay?”

“I feel sick still.” 

“You’ll have that.”

“What do you mean?” Remus looked away, not looking Harry in the eye. “What happened, Remus?”

“You kind of… were dying…”

“Nothing new for me.”

“And Moony was there. He- i guess i smelled you.” Harry’s face dropped. 

“What did you do?” Remus was looking at Harry’s neck, so he clambered to the bathroom, fighting a wave of nauseousness. From the rather deep scar on his neck, the pinkened skin was intercepted with small veins of dark purple, fading out into the skin. “What is this?”

“Lycanthropy through the saliva. Practically unheard of. I don’t know if it’s going to have effects like an actual werewolf, or just some like Bill.” Bill, who was attacked in Harry’s sixth year, was only partially a werewolf because the man that attacked him wasn’t in his wolf form. Moony was there, but he also wasn’t bitten, so how was this going to work? Was Harry a werewolf now?

“Who else knows?” He looked at Remus through the small mirror, seeing his face laced with guilt.

“Just you and I.” Full moons were easier than he expected, Harry just gaining superior senses and a taste for rare steak. He figured that it was the worst it would get. He hadn’t seen Remus to talk about it since. 

When Harry went to visit Remus, feeling bad for just abandoning him, something shifted within his body. It was tight and hot and his toes were curling as his body yearned for- for  _ something _ . He noticed that Remus’ eyes were alight, shining with possession as the only word that Harry’s mind would latch onto was “ _ Alpha. _ ” His eyes flashed golden and Harry fled with a vague excuse, apparating away. 

That was a week ago and Harry thought he was going to go insane. He was sitting with Hermione, leg shaking with the tension in his body. “Harry, you’re doing it again.”

“Hmm?” He wasn’t paying attention, trying to calm himself down/

“You’re shaking my entire desk. What’s wrong?” As if a dam broke, he stood.

“Moony.” Is all he could get out.

“What happened?”

“Remember that guy that i brought in the other day? The one who would use werewolves to attack people? Trying to prove that they needed to be put down or something stupid like that?”

“Yea?” She questioned.

“He injured me and put me in the forest on the full moon. I would have died if Remus wasn’t there.” 

“But, Harry. If he were there, he was a werewolf.”

“On wolfsbane. He healed me. Gave me a passive strain of lycanthropy.”

“What does that mean?” He could have laughed. It was something that she didn’t know.

“On the full moon, i can feel, hear, taste, and smell things twice as good, but i don’t turn into a wolf. Now, though, apparently my body is reacting with Remus.”

“Reacting?” Harry rolled his eyes at her. “Harry, is your strain of Lycanthropy reacting to his?”

“I called him alpha without realizing it.” The word rolled off his tongue, making his body flush and his prick to twitch with interest. “He got a look in his eye that scared me because it affected me and i ran.”

“Affected-”

“Dammit, Hermione. I wanted him.” It was strange to admit it outloud, still a foreign concept. “I wanted to submit to him and i wanted him to-” He took a breath. His arousal lessoned, a sense of relief washing over him for the first time in a week. “When he healed me, he established the connection, making him alpha.”

“What does it feel like without him here?” She was speaking slowly, like trying to make sure that he understood her question.

“It feels like my entire body wants to curl up and die. It’s like, i need to be with him.”

“Are you upset by that?”

“I mean, it’s new. I’m not so much upset.”

“If, in a hypothetical case, he wanted to be your Alpha, would you let him?”

“I don’t think...i’d mind, but what would that make me?”

“Omega.” A new, deep voice rang through the room, causing a shiver of pleasure to thrum through Harry. He turned to see Remus holding the door frame like a lifeline. He felt the urge to shrink away, to bare his neck, to  _ submit _ . Without even realizing, he raised his head, looking at Remus’ glowing golden eyes. 

Remus reached out, grabbing him, and with a dizzying blur, they found themselves back at the cottage. He was pressing his hips against Remus’ thigh, the arousal dripping off him. An uncomfortable feeling shifted within him, like his insides were rearranging. Something started to- “Oh god.” He shifted against Remus, lust flooding his mind. Remus had a feral sort of look on his face that Harry had never seen before as he slipped his hand into Harry’s pants, pushing his fingers against Harry’s hole, pushing in with surprising ease. 

“Do you know what that is?” He asked against Harry’s throat. Harry could only shake his head. “That’s your body making room for me. You’re leaking this so it’s easier for me to  _ take _ you.” Harry shivered, thrusting his hips against Remus. “Do you want that?” Harry didn’t want anything more in his life than he wanted Remus to take him, but he couldn’t voice it. It was like his vocal cords weren’t working. “Do you want me to take you like a little obedient Omega?” Harry could only nod and he was lifted and carried to the bedroom. He couldn’t get his clothes off fast enough, pulling at them. Remus helped him. 

He was running on lust and instinct, kneeling on the bed, ass in the air. He wanted to touch himself so badly, to relieve the tension but  _ his alpha didn’t say he could _ so he didn’t. There was a growl behind him as he felt slick running down his thighs. Quick as he could count, two fingers were at his entrance, so he pushed back. He keened at the feeling of being entered, but it wasn’t what he wanted. 

“I don’t need it.” He finally managed to moan out, though he was still thrusting at the intrusion.

“I’m not going to have my Omega’s first heat be painful.” Remus said, possessively. Harry moaned, thrusting back to the fingers.

“Please. Remus- Alpha, please.” He was gripping the sheets, moaning into the bed, when he called out at a warm wet feeling one his hole. He moaned, screamed, writhed, and gasped as Remus opened him with a practiced tongue. The very thought gave Harry a dark feeling of possession as  _ someone else _ was with  _ his _ Alpha before he was. Three fingers in, Harry was going to go crazy if Remus’ dick wasn’t fucking him into the bed. 

“Tell me what you want, Harry.” Harry closed his eyes, trying to calm down enough to talk again. 

“Please. Fuck me.” There was a rustling sound behind him and Harry felt a blunt feeling against his hole. He expected it to enter, but nothing moved. When Harry shoved his hips back, he was awarded with a groan, but punished with a smack to his left cheek. 

“Don’t move until i tell you can move.” Slowly,  _ achingly _ slowly, Remus started to slide into Harry. The instinct to do what his alpha had demanded washed away any urges to thrust back. When Remus was fully inside of Harry, there was something that he felt against his hole that didn’t feel entirely normal.  _ His knot _ was the thought that sent Harry’s head spiralling. 

With a hand between Harry’s shoulder blades, holding him to the bed, and his other hand hold Harry’s arm and using it for leverage, Remus began to fuck into Harry in long deep thrusts. Harry was a mess of loud moans and silent pleas, begging under his breath as his body was used by his Alpha. 

Remus was breathing heavy, a huff shoving out of him with every inward thrust. “So, fucking tight.” Harry had never heard Remus cuss before. It send a ripple of thrill and pleasure up his spine, causing him to spread his legs slightly, making Remus growl. “I’m… shit. I’m going to knot you, Harry.” He felt his eyes close as his body rolled with Remus’ motions. “Do you want that?”

“Al- Alpha. I want it.” He thought of the stretch, his body being connected to Remus. “I want it, Remus.” With one harder thrust, Harry’s head shot off of the bed, tears forming in his eyes as he felt the most intense feeling he’d ever felt. There was a hot burn at his hole, but it didn’t matter compared to the heat coiling in his belly, making his body tight. 

“Cum for me, Harry.” Remus whispered against his skin. When He felt teeth digging into the back of his neck, he gasped and his body arched into Remus and he came with a scream. 

Opening bleary eyes, Harry looked down at himself. “Why am I still-” he cut himself off when Remus began to slowly rotate his hips. 

“You’re in heat. I’ll be a while until it’s over.” Despite just cuming, Harry found himself rolling his against Remus again. His breath hitched and he was shaking. Remus’ hands braced themselves on Harry’s ribs. “You’re so thin.” He grunted out as his fingers flexed on Harry’s skin. “Why are you still so thin?” Harry couldn’t speak as he was pushing back against Remus. 

“Please…” Harry found himself begging. “Please, please.” He wasn’t sure what exactly he was begging, for but apparently his Alpha did, because he started moving in harder movements, making Harry’s eyes roll with pleasure. Harry couldn’t sit still, feeling himself writhing against Remus. When he felt a hand on his dick, he practically screamed, looking down. Remus’ hand was wrapped tightly around him, moving in quick strokes. His words became incoherent as he began to water again with the heat that was burning tightly in his belly. “I’m going to cum.” It was barely above a whisper when it came out, but Remus must’ve heard it because he started to move his hand faster. “Rem-” He cried out as he came, feeling something pulsing inside of him and he felt something splash against his insides. Remus groaned against him, and they collapsed together.

\-------------------------------

“Harry!” Hermione called as he walked into her office. He was sore and tired and probably looked like hell. “It’s been four days! Are you okay? What happened with Remus?”

“I’m…” He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, causing Hermione to gasp and stand, running behind him. 

“Harry, do you know what this means?”

“Uh… my ex professor bit me?”

“You’re bonded with Remus now.”

“How do you know that?”

“Harry, I’ve spent every year since fourth year fighting for minority rights in the wizarding world. If you think i wouldn’t do as much research as possible-”

“I get it, i get it. Sorry.”

“I’m so proud of you. This is like… werewolf marriage.” He walked around him again, sitting on the desk in front of him. She was studying him as she absently scratched her chin. “Now, all we have to figure out is if you can have babies.”

“What?”

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this was really fun to write as well. I hope you like it. Check me out on tumblr at [that-artistic-tortilla](http://that-artistic-tortilla.tumblr.com/)


End file.
